


Marsh Mallow

by Edoraslass, just_ann_now



Series: Under My Wing [21]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Domestic workers are my favourite OCs, Gen, Guest author-just_ann_now, Mag the cook, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir Is Ill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marsh Mallow

Three days of rain and raw wind had left Boromir with an achy throat and raspy cough. As common treatments proved ineffective, both the healers and I became increasingly frantic.

“An old remedy, from Lebennin way,” Ioreth suggested. “Marsh mallow syrup. Niallis, from the laundry, reminded me of it. A couple spoonsful at bedtime, she says, and you’ll not hear a peep out of him all night. He needs the rest, poor chick, and so do you.”

I should not have doubted old wives’ wisdom. A good night’s sleep for us both, and Boromir awoke, lively as ever, my duckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Boiled in wine or milk, Marsh Mallow will relieve diseases of the chest, constituting a popular remedy for coughs, bronchitis, whooping-cough, etc., generally in combination with other remedies. It is frequently given in the form of a syrup, which is best adapted to infants and children. [Botanical.com](http://www.botanical.com/botanical/mgmh/m/mallow07.html)


End file.
